


i know all your dirty secrets

by straykittles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blonde Hyunjin, M/M, Selfcest, black hair hyunjin, future hyunjin, hwang hyunjin selfcest, past hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykittles/pseuds/straykittles
Summary: 2020 Hyunjin goes back in time to meet his 2019 self and he uses his knowledge about himself to fuck 2019 Hyunjin.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	i know all your dirty secrets

**Author's Note:**

> "Hyunjin" is the one in 2020 and "Jinnie" is the one in 2019.
> 
> ✨ THIS IS ALSO IN TWITTER ✨
> 
> Please leave some kudos and comments <3  
> Don't forget to share as well~

Jinnie was the first one to get home that afternoon while the others were still finishing what was in their schedules. Fresh from the shower, all he wore was a short boxer shorts and an oversized black sweater. It was more comfortable and the members, especially his roommate, Minho, was used to it.

He laid on his stomach on his bed, scrolling through his phone with his wet hair all messy and his sweater riding up to his waist. It was only a few minutes through scrolling when he heard footsteps outside. He stopped scrolling as he listened, here was definitely footsteps. But he didn't hear the front door open. He shrugged, thinking someone else got home. He scrolled through his phone again as his door opened. "Ah, Minho-hyung, are you-" He stopped when he saw who opened the door.

He rubbed his eyes immediately as he sat up, squinting at the person. His eyes went from confusion to shock. Right un front of him as himself. "What.." He whispered, blinking. The person in front of him had long blonde hair that framed his face perfectly; HIs body was broader and tanner than his own. Hyunjin was wearing the same sweater he was wearing, but he has joggers on and some familiar gray socks. "It worked." Hyunjin says and Jinnie gulped, closing his eyes. "This is a dream." He states, wishing it really was. It was quiet for a moment and he slowly opened his eyes. Hyunjin didn't leave. In fact, his own face was right in front of him.

Jinnie gasped, eyes wide as he looks himself. He looks older, his face more defined and god, did her ver look so.. hot? Jinnie closed his lops as he looks at Hyunjin's similar shaped lips. Hyunjin smirks, raising a hand and placing it on top of Jinnie's black hair. "You look so cute." Hyunjin states, sighing dreamily, letting his fingers trail his cheek before grabbing his jaw. Jinnie gasped again, his cock twitching to life. 'What the fuck?; He thinks as Hyunjin's smirk widened. "I know all your dirty little secrets." Hyunjin states, pulling Jinnie's face closed to his. Hyunjin gives his lower lip a lick and Jinnie gulped, eyes focused on Hyunjin.

"I know you've thought about fucking yourself." Hyunjin states and Jinnie's knees came together, his eyebrows knitting. "You want to know how it feels to get fucked by yourself. Isn't that right?" Hyunjin asked and Jinnie fought back a whine. "No..." He whispered weakly even though his cheeks were squished by Hyunjin. "No?" Hyunjin asked, laughing. "You're hard." He states, placing a knee on Jinnie's hard on, making him release a moan. Hyunjin lets go of his jaw, only to tug on his hair, making him tilt his head back. "Fuck, I didn't know I looked this pretty." Hyunjin states when Jinnie looked at him.

"I know what time they arrive. And it's not soon." Hyunjin added, licking his own lips as he stared down at Jinnie, who was leaking in his pants. He wanted to fight back how turned on he was, but he couldn't The way his body reacted when Hyunjin placed a hand around his neck was a big giveaway that he liked it. When Hyunjin grabbed his throat, he whined, back arching. Hyunjin's smirk didn't stop as he pushed Jinnie on the bed, the black haired man's shirt lifting a bit. It showed a bit of his toned abs and Hyunjin sighs deeply, settling between Jinnie's exposed legs.

He starts from the ankles, softly dragging his fingers up to his legs, to his knees and then to his thighs. Jinnie was breathing deeply, watching his future self touch him. "You're so loose right now, huh?" Hyunjin asks when his finger traced Jinnie's hole through the boxer briefs, making Jinnie's breath hitch. "Y-yes." He answered, eyes closing. Hyunjin remembers fucking himself with his fingers in the shower. "You cummed so hard, yet you're so turned on again." Hyunjin states, tracing the hard on and Jinnie moaned, nodding his head. "Turn around and pull your boxers down." Hyunjin orers as he reached from the under the bed to get the lube.

Jinnie scrambled to follow his order, immediately going on all fours with his elbows on the bed and his shirt and boxers off. Hyunjin gets off the bed to take his clothes off too and Jinnie looked back. His jaw dropped when he saw Hyunjin's shirtless body. Although it was him, his body was more toned and defined than his body right now. "Holy fuck." Jinnie says with wide eyes as Hyunjin gets a good amount of lube and starts pumping himself. Hyunjin gets behind Jinnie, not even warning him when he thrusts in one go. Jinnie's jaw dropped as a loud moan escaped his lips. He knew he was big, but he didn't know he would feel so full with his own inside him.

Hyunjin moaned as well from how tight Jinnie was. Hyunjin holds on his waist as he starts thrusting, angling his thrusts to where he knew his prostate was. Jinnie gripped the sheets, ass up and face down, moans and curses leaves between his pretty lips as Hyunjin keeps brushing up his spot. "Oh my god!" Jinnie whined out, back arching more and HYunjin let himself drown with his moans and the sound of their skins slapping against each other. He leans forward, his chest on Jinnie's back. Hyunjin bites on his earlobe, knowing he loved it and Jinnie whined in pleasure again. Jinnie was grinding back into Hyunjin, trying to chase his high and the blonde reached under him, wrapping his hand around Jinnie's leaking cock. Jinnie lets out the most dirtiest and loudest moan he had ever let out and Hyunjin grunts, his thrusts getting deeper.

"That's right. I want to hear you moan your own name." Hyunjin grunts out as he moves his hips in a circular motion. Jinnie was trying to moan his name, but it came out as a whine. "Now, now, baby. I want to hear my name." Hyunjin states, squeezing his cock every time he strokes upwards. "H-Hyunjin-ah!" Jinnie says in a choked up voice, eyes tightly closed and eyebrows knitted together. "Hyunjin!" Jinnie moans a little bit louder when Hyunjin thrusts into his prostate and squeezing his cock. Hyunjin's own cock was leaking insdie Jinnie and it was pulsing inside him. He bit into Jinnie's earlobe again and the other cummed with a loud cry, his body jerking as he spilled his cum on the bed. Hyunjin cummed right after, his thrusts became sloppy and he pushed is cum deep inside him, filling him up.

Jinnie collapsed on the bed with Hyunjin on top of him. They were both breathing heavily, slightly tired. When they both calmed down, Hyunjin got off Jinnie and laid beside the other. Jinnie faced him, finally getting a full look. "I got hotter." He states and Hyunjin laughed, nodding his head. 

"Yes, you did."


End file.
